The Ultimate Showdown (HEY ARNOLD,L&S,MM,OP,ANIMANIACS & THE SMURFS)
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: Introducing the 3rd party of TUS. This time, Hey Arnold leads this one. If your wondering what L&S, MM and OP means. Well, L&S Lilo And Stitch, MM Megaman and OP One Piece. This fanfic is jammed pack with humor and jokes that I don't want to talk about. Enjoy.
1. Characters

Characters.

HEY ARNOLD:

Arnold

Grampa Phillip

Grandma Gertrude

Arnie

Miles

Stella

Helga G. Pataki

LILO AND STICH:

Lilo Pelekai

Stitch

Nani Pelekai

Jumba Jookiba

Pleakley

Gantu

Mertle Edmonds

Cobra Bubbles

MEGAMAN:

Megaman

Roll

Dr. Light

Dr. Wily

ONE PIECE:

Monkey D. Luffy

Roronoa Zoro

Nami

Usopp

ANIMANIACS:

Wakko Warner

Yakko Warner

Dot Warner

Dr. Scratchandsniff

THE SMURFS:

Papa Smurf

Smurfette

Vexy

Hackus

Clumsy Smurf

Vanity Smmurf

Brainy Smurf

Grouchy Smurf

That's all of them. Tell me what you think and read the fanfic if your intrested. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Hillwood's Preparations

Chapter 1: Hillwood's Preparations

Hillwood was a quiet city, Infact the quietest in all of Connecticut. Hillwood is also the city where Arnold lives, His dad, Miles and his mom, Stella. They lived in a suburben house with Arnold's little brother, Arnie. The family was getting up and getting ready for another day of suprises. Arnold and Arnie got their breakfast whil Miles was reading the newspaper.

"Stella". Miles said.

"Yeah Miles". Stella replied.

"Do you think you can get some more milk. We're running out pretty fast".

"Once i dropped Arnold and Arnie off at Hillwood Primary School". Stella answered.

"Wow. Another day, Another suprise waiting for us at the school". Arnold said.

"You said it brother". Arnie replied.

They both high-fived each other. Stella came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hi mom". Arnold said.

"Hi Arnold, And hello to you too Arnie". Stella replied.

"Mommy". Arnie replied.

Stella giggled. Arnold finished his breakfast and got his backpack.

"You ready Arnie". Arnold said.

Arnie finished his breakfast too and got his backpack.

"Yep". Arnie replied.

"Miles. I'm just going to drop the boys off at school, And to get some more milk". Stella said.

"Ok honey". Miles replied.

Stella, Arnold and Arnie all got in the car. Stella pushed her foot on to pedal and drove off. About 5 minutes later, They were at the school. Arnold and Arnie both got out of the car. They waved goodbye to Stella and she drove off to get some milk.

That's the end of this chapter. The first chapter, And Stella's off to get some milk. Wow, What a quickee. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Cool Story Bro

Chapter 2: Cool Story Bro

Arnold walked into Hillwood Primary School, Along with Arnie. The hallways were a typical american primary school with small locks and small water fountains. Every so often, They were separated by a hallway or bathrooms, Or classrooms. Arnold and Arnie both went to their lockers to put their stuff in, Then they went to their class. Arnold was just about to open the classroom door when Helga walked by.

"Hi Arnold". She said.

"Oh, Hi Helga". Arnold replied.

"So, Have any plans for the Hillwood Primary School Talent Show".

Arnold's mind completely stopped. He shook his head.

"I completely forgot about the talent show. I'll try to come up with a routine". Arnold replied.

"You can do a duet with me if you want". Helga said, Offering her hand.

Arnold didn't know what to say. His mind took the decisions to either say yes or no. After a few seconds, Arnold finally spoke.

"I would love to". He replied.

Arnold shook Helga's hand and they both walked into the classroom. After class, Arnold met up with Arnie to tell him about the talent show.

"Hey Arnie, Do you know what you want to do in the talent show". Arnold asked.

"I want to sing". Arnie answered.

"Which song. I can download it on my Iphone for you to rehearse".

"I'll find one".

"Ok pal, If you say so". Arnold replied.

The two brothers went to their next class.

That's the end of this chapter. It looks like Arnold will be doing a duet with Helga, And Arnie will be singing in the talent show. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Hawaii Is Just The Beginning

Chapter 3: Hawaii Is Just The Beginning

Lilo Pelekai, Nani Pelekai and their friends lived in Hawaii. A quiet american state right off the Pacific. Their dog, Stitch wasn't any ordinary dog, He was an alien dog. But he behaved perfectly for the family. Loli and Nani's social worker, Cobra Bubbles was making sure Stitch doesn't hurt Lilo in any way. One day, They were in the house.

"Oh, What a perfect day to go to the beach". Pleakley said.

"Not so fast Pleakley. "Jumba replied. "One does not simply go out and say it's a wonderful day to go play on the beach, It's gonna rain soon, I know it is".

"What, Why" Nani asked.

"Because my sensitivity tells me that typical Hawaiian weather is not the way it used to be". Jumba answered.

"Stitch, Would you give me my doll back". Lilo asked.

"Ni". Stitch answered.

"Ugh, NANI".

"Yes Lilo".

"Stitch won't give me my doll back, And i've had her for a week". Lilo said.

"Give him time Lilo". Jumba replied. "He needs playtime".

"Ugh, Your not helping".

"Hey hey, I'm only doing what's best for all of us".

There was a knock on the door. Nani opened it to reveal Cobra Bubbles standing there.

"Hello Nani". He said.

"Er, Hi Cobra". Nani replied.

"Is everything alright".

"Er, Yes. Yes it is". Nani answered.

"I just wanted to stop by on how Lilo's doing. Is she alright".

"Yes, She's just waiting for Stitch to give her doll back".

"I see". Cobra replied. "Tell me if anything acts suspicious, And call me".

Cobra shut the door for Nani. He went back to his office.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Warmer Warners

Chapter 4: Warmer Warners

Warner Brothers Studios was a quiet place. The place where Warner Brothers Tower is kept, And the Warners are kept inside it. It was just another ordinary day that the Warners escaped the tower again. They cause havoc in Dr. Scratchandsniff's room, Again. On this day, They did something good. They found something that can make the studios a warmer place.

"So, What's the plan". Yakko Warner asked.

"I'd say we make the studios a better place". Wakko Warner answered.

"Like what". Dot Warner asked.

All 3 Warners spent a few seconds thinking of what to do. They thought of something intresting.

"I'd say we clean the whole place up and put some thingies in the studios". Wakko answered.

Yakko couldn't help but kiss his hand and say...

"Good night everybody".

"And what are they". Dot asked.

"More air conditioning". Wakko answered.

"Wait. Don't we have more air conditioning in the studies".

"I have no idea".

"I'd say we go in there and plug in some extra material to make this place a warmer place". Yakko suggested.

Wakko and Dot seemed satisfied with that idea and they went along with it. Yakko got the materials they need and ran around the studios throwing them in the air. Dr. Scratchandsniff was in his office when the Warners came into the room and threw their material in the air.

"What are you fools doing". Dr. Scratchandsniff asked, Furiously.

"We're making the studios a better and warmer place, Why, Don't you mind". Yakko answered.

"Can't you do it outside. I'm trying to work on my latest experiment".

"A phycoligy experiment". Wakko said.

"No, A pyhcoligist experiment you fools, Now go away".

All 3 Warners went outside and looked at the studio from a distance.

"Well, It looks like we have done it". Yakko said.

"It's beautiful". Dot replied.

"It's refreshing". Wakko replied.

"It's wonderful". Yakko replied.

"C'mon, We better go inside". Wakko suggested.

The Warners went back into the studio, Inside the water tower and shut it closed.

That's the end of this chapter. I guess the Warners have made the studios a warmer place, And we have our first taste of dirty innuendo right there. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Roronoa Zoro's Educated

Chapter 5: Roronoa Zoro's Educated

Earth was a little different to our Earth. The planet seemed to be split into sections. The most used section, The East Blue were all of the characters were, Enjoying the hot, Humid air. One particular person, Monkey D. Luffy was going over to Roronoa Zoro's house. He opened the door and waited. Eventually he came out.

"Hey Roronoa". Luffy said.

"Oh, Hey Luffy". Roronoa replied.

"So have you heard anything from Nami and Usopp lately".

"Let me check". Roronoa answered, Checking his phone. "Nope, Not yet".

Luffy scratched his head and wondered.

"What are you worrying about. They're probably in the West Blue part of this planet". Roronoa said.

"I'm just curious about them".

"Curious about them...what".

"Curious about them getting back home into the East Blue. West Blue has probably the dangerous monsters in all of Earth". Luffy answered.

Roronoa laughed.

"Don't worry Luffy. They are probably...er, Probably...".

"What".

"What was that word again. I've seemed to forgot". Roronoa said, Scratching his head.

"They are probably just scavenging for items".

"Ah, Yes. Scavenging. Thank you for educating me Luffy". Roronoa laughed.

"You know me, Always happy to help". Luffy replied.

"Good to know. Well, See you around Luffy".

"Ok, Bye".

Roronoa shut his door and Luffy went back to his house, Still wondering if Nami and Usopp would ever make it home into the East Blue.

That's the end of this chapter. Will Nami and Usopp get back home. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Smurf Berry Day

Chapter 6: Smurf Berry Day

In the Smurf Village, Everything was quiet, Except for big events. One big event was happening and Papa Smurf was reading a book about events.

"Hmmmm, Intresting". He said to himself.

He kept reading for another 5 minutes then he grabbed the book and headed towards the centre of the village where all the smurfs were.

"Attention all smurfs. I've just been reading about Smurf Berry Day and i have to say to all of you, It's officialy an event to remember by all smurfs. I, Papa Smurf will check up on everyone to see if the event is as according to plan. There's nothing left for me to say but, Happy Smurf Berry Day every smurf". He said.

All the smurfs cheered. Vanity Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Brainy Smurf and Clumsy Smurf were all cheering louder. Every smurf went off the a different location to pick smurf berries. Smurfette was not far from where Vexy was doing hers. They began talking to each other as usual.

"Smurfette". Vexy said. "Do you think Hackus is enjoying his first Smurf Berry day".

Smurfette nodded.

"Good. I've got a little treat for him. Just you wait to see what it is".

"What if it gets us into trouble". Smurfete asked.

"It's nothing to worry about sis. It's not going to anyway". Vexy answered.

"I don't know about this Vexy". Smurfette replied.

Vexy stopped picking smurf berries and went over to Smurfette. She put her hands on her sholders.

"Trust me. It's going to be fine". Vexy replied.

Smurfette breathed a sigh. A sigh of risking to Vexy giving Hackus that treat.

"Ok". Smurfette replied.

Vexy went back to picking smurf berries. Smurfette continued to pick smurf berries. A few minutes later, Papa Smurf went to check on her.

"Is anything going towards plan". He asked.

Smurfette couldn't help but sigh. Papa Smurf noticed a strange atmosphere around her.

"What's wrong Smurfette". He asked.

"I'm just worried about Vexy". Smurfette answered.

"Vexy. Why, Do you think she's got something that's dragging you into one of her plans".

"No". Smurfette answered. "It's just that, Vexy's treating Hackus and i'm worried that it's a bad one, The one that gets me and her into trouble".

"There's nothing to frighten about Smurfette". Papa Smurf said. "Vexy's a good girl and her treats are good, Not bad. Lighten up a bit and enjoy Smurf Berry Day".

Smurfette breathed another sigh. This time, A sigh of not fearing.

"Fine". Smurfette replied.

Papa Smurf smiled at Smurfette. She did the same. He went back to checking on all of the smurfs. Smurfette went back to picking smurf berries.

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy is going to treat Hackus. I wonder what it will be. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Treating Gone Wrong

Chapter 7: Treating Gone Wrong

Smurfette was still stirred over Vexy treating Hackus. She thinks that it might go wrong. She stopped picking smurf berries and sat down near her basket. She put her hands on her face.

"I hope Papa was right". She whispered to herself.

She got up a few minutes later, She continued picking smurf berries. She did this until Papa Smurf came over to her and told her to come to his house. They both went to Papa Smurf's house and discussed things over.

"Papa, I'm just so worried about Vexy and Hackus". Smurfette said.

"Smurfette. W've discussed this already. What's so down on you lately about this treat thing, Huh. Tell me". Papa Smurf replied.

"That treat. The treat that just so happens to go horribly wrong and get both Vexy and Hackus into trouble". Smurfette explaned.

"It's going to be fine Smurfette. Just hope, And find out". Papa Smurf repled.

Smurfette breathed another sigh. She looked at her hands to find that her wand was laying in her palms. Smurfette looked up and put her wand in her bag.

"I will". She replied. "Thanks Papa".

Papa Smurf smiled and both of them went out of the house to find that the centre of the village was crowded. Smurfette and Papa Smurf scrabled to the front on to what seems to be Vexy treating Hackus.

"Oh hi Smurfette". Vexy said. "Why don't you come up and join us".

Smurfette couldn't help but backed out of it. Papa Smurf pushed her towards Vexy.

"Are you ready". Vexy asked.

Smurfette nodded. Both girls went up to Hackus and gave him a box of smurf berries. This time, Double the amount of smurf berries he been collecting. Hackus jumped up in excitement and threw himself towards Vexy. Vexy caught him but lost her balance, Causing her to fall onto of Vanity and Grouchy and a few other smurfs eswell. All the smurfs backed away, Including Papa Smurf. Smurfette and Vexy tried to help Hackus but he was out of control.

"Hackus. Calm down. Geez". Grouchy said.

"Hackus love extra smurf berries". Hackus replied.

"He's out of control". Papa Smurf said. "Vexy, What have you done".

Vexy looked at Papa Smurf.

"I was only trying to give him extra smurf berries, But it all went wrong and Hackus is out of control". Vexy answered.

Smurfette looked at Vexy with a worried guilt on her face then looked at Papa Smurf.

"What are you making that face for Smurfette". Vexy asked.

Smurfette tried to open up to every smurf in the village, Including Vexy but she ran to her house, Crying. Papa Smurf went up to Vexy.

"We should have all known it was a bad decision for you to treat Hackus that way". He said, Angrily.

"But farther".

"No buts yound lady. Go to your house and don't come out until i say so".

Vexy couldn't help but run to her house, Crying. Papa Smurf looked at all the smurfs.

"This was just a big misunderstanding. Every smurf, Could you please clean up as that would be very helpful. Smurfette and Vexy won't be due to their absense. Thank you". He announced.

Every smurf went off to clean up and to forget the incident that happened with Hackus. Papa Smurf wondered to himself that either of his daughters will be alright.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope Smurfette and Vexy are alright. What wil happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Hillwood Talent Show

Chapter 8: Hillwood Talent Show

It was the day of the Hillwood Primary School Talent Show and every student's parents were heading to the school. 4 of those were Arnold and Arnie's parents and grandparents, Miles, Stella, Grampa Phillip and Grandma Gertrude. Once everybody was inside the school, They went into the auditorium and took their seats. The students, However were backstage, Getting ready.

"Boy, I'm so excited". Arnold said.

"Me neither. You're gonna do a duet with your girlfriend". Arnie replied, Referring to Helga.

"Yeah. I can't technacally call her my girlfriend yet Arnie. I've only just started hanging out with her".

"But, Is she".

"Not yet Arnie. When the time will come, Then i'll tell you when she is my girlfriend".

Helga came over to Arnold and Arnie.

"Hey Arnold". She said, Trying to make him blush.

"Oh, Hi Helga". Arnold replied, Trying not to blush.

"Can't you believe your parents are here already".

"What". Arnold replied. "Where are they".

"In the auditorium".

Arnold ran behind the curtains and peeked to what seemed to be hundreds of parents. He quickly did this and went over to Helga and Arnie.

"Yeah, Your right. They are here, Including my grandparents". Arnold replied.

Helga couldn't help but blush. She did this for 5 seconds and then the room went dark.

"Whoa, Who turned off the lights". Arnie said.

Arnold, Arnie and Helga waited for the show to start and they waited for their acts. They spent their waiting time just talking like usual.

"So Helga, Have you ever talked to Smurfette, Monkey D. Luffy and Pleakley yet". Arnold asked.

"Why would you say that to me. Of course i've spoke to them". Helga answered.

"Oh great, Because i've noticed you haven't spoke to them for a while and i was getting worried".

"Arnold, Who would you say if i met Papa Smurf just randomly, Out of nowhere. Would you be suprised". Helga asked.

"I don't know, Maybe i would, Maybe i wouldn't". Arnold answered.

A few minutes later, Arnie's act was on. He hopped onto the stage and sang his song. Miles, Stella, Phillip and Gertrude was smiling to see his little son sing. He sung with heart and passion. His song was over before he knew it and he hopped off the stage and met Arnold and Helga again.

"Well done Arnie". Arnold said, Embracing him.

"Yeah. Nice job Arnie". Helga said.

Arnold let go of Arnie. His and Helga's act was on a few minutes later. They both hopped onto the stage and began singing. Like Arnie, They both sang their song with heart and passion. Again, Miles, Stella, Phillip and Gertrude were smiling at his other son with his future girlfriend, Singing their hearts out. Their song was over before they knew it. They both hopped off the stage and met Arnie backstage.

"That was so awesome Arnold. Well done to both of you". Arnie said.

"Thanks Arnie". Arnold replied.

The Talent Show was over before they knew it. Arnold and Arnie waved goodbye to Helga and they met up with their parents.

"Well done to both of you". Miles said.

"I'm so proud of you both". Stella said.

"I didn't know you had it in ya". Phillip said.

"That was so expert singing right there boys". Gertrude said.

"Thanks mom, Dad, Grampa, Grandma". Arnold replied.

"Yeah. Thanks". Arnie replied.

Arnold, Arnie, Miles and Stella got in their car and Phillip and Gertrude got in their car. They drove to their homes.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: Bling!

Chapter 9: Bling!

In Dr. Wily's fortress, Robots were reprogrammed to help him take over the world. He was the former helper of Dr. Light, A scientist known for creating Megeman and Roll. He was the scientist known for having fancy contraptions in his lab. One day, Megeman and Roll went to see Dr. Light in his lab.

"Well, Here we go Roll. Are you ready to meet our creator". Megeman asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be". Roll answered.

"Great".

Megeman knocked on the door and waited for Dr. Light to open it. A few minutes later, He did this.

"Ah, Megeman and Roll. What a pleasure to see you". Dr. Light said.

"Hi Dr. Light. We want to see what contraptions your doing next to upgrade us robots". Megeman replied.

"Ah, Yes. The contraptions. Follow me".

They all walked down into the lab. A sudden urge of fancy decorations and fancy furnishing talked Megeman and Roll to explain what he's got.

"Hey Dr. Light. What have you got hung up and furnish. It's amazing". Megeman asked.

"Oh, That's just my bling fashion obsession". Dr. Light answered.

"Did you have it all the time". Roll asked.

"Nope. I've had it recently. It was orded throught the post". Dr. Light answered.

"Wow". Megeman said.

They both looked at the decor for another 5 minutes before turning their attention to the upgrades.

"So what have you got in store for us".

"I'm installing the Hyper Blaster 6000. It allows you and Roll to kill enemies faster than light". Dr. Light answered.

"Neat. I'll be trying it one when it gets here".

"You will. It's super effective". Dr. Light replied.

"Well, I guess me and Roll should be going then". Megeman said.

"Sure. I'll call you when it gets here". Dr. Light replied.

Megeman and Roll both walked out of the lab. They got on with their missions.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Pelekai's Strike

Chapter 10: Pelekai's Strike

Back in Hawaii, Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumbo and Pleakley were in their house. Chatting as usual.

"Nani". Pleakley said

"Yes Pleakley". Nani replied

"Do you think Cobra is still supset about Lilo".

"I don't think he is, Why".

"Because he insisted in taking her out for a while".

"Yeah. He kinda said that to me".

"Hey. One does not simply modify that Cobra is insisted on kidnapping Lilo again". Jumba replied.

"What".

"It's in publicity law Nani. Hawaii is not alone with it".

"What do you mean".

"It means kidnapping is breaking the law. Cobra could get sent to jail for doing so". Jumba answered.

"And where's Lilo".

"She's in her room with her dog".

Nani went to Lilo's door. She opened it and found Lilo and Stitch.

"What is it Nani". Lilo asked.

"Nothing". Nani answered. "Jumba told me that your in a sigificent amount of danger of kidnapping because of Cobra Bubbles".

"Ugh. That stupid head". Stitch replied.

"Hey, Don't say that about him".

"Ni".

Gantu was not far away from them. He ripped the roof of the bedroom and found Stitch.

"Oh my gosh. Stitch, Run". Nani demanded.

Stitch made a run for it. Gantu tried to get him but Lilo and Nani stood him no chance. They tried everything from kicking to punching. They had an idea. Lilo went to get the Hyper Blaster 5000 and shot Gantu in thee face, Causing him to fall into the water surrounding the house. Lilo and Nani both high fived each other. Stitch came back and they mended the roof back together.

"Phew. That was a close one. Even Jumba and Pleakley didn't see that one". Nani said.

"You said it sister". Lilo replied.

"C'mon. I'm going to make some dinner. Are you ok staying here with Stitch".

Lilo nodded. Nani smiled at Lilo. She did the same. Nani closed the door and went into the kitchen.

That's the end of this chapter. Phew, That was a close one for Lilo and Nani, And maybe Stitch too. Oh, And by the way. I see what i did there. Nani opening the door and she found Lilo And Stitch. I guess i was the one title dropping the show. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Payback

Chapter 11: Payback

Back in the Warners Bros Water tower, Yakko, Wakko and Dot are working on some contraptions for Dr. Scratchandsniff's lab. They ranked up a few ideas already.

"Hey er Wakko". Yakko said. "How are we going to find some robots for our contraption to put in Dr. Scratchandsniff's lab".

"I have no idea". Wakko replied.

Yakko scratched his head. Wakko did the same. Dot came to a conclusion with the contraptions.

"Why don't we just put giant robot things in hiss lab". Dot said.

"No way. That will never work". Yakko replied.

"We need something, Unique". Wakko said.

"Something pretty". Dot said.

"Something wonderfully planned out". Yakko said.

All 3 of them spent a few minutes figuring out how to finish up the contraptions.

"I know". Wakko said. "We'll put some white liquid in the machines".

Yakko couldn't help but kiss his hand and say...

"Good night everybody".

"What kind". Dot asked.

"Milk". Wakko answered. "To save him having to get some from the shops".

"You know what Wakko". Yakko replied. "That ain't such a bad idea after all".

Wakko smiled.

"I knew you would like it". He replied.

"C'mon, Let's go do it then". Yakko said.

All 3 of them spent a few minutes finishing up the contraptions. A few minutes later, They were all set. They just needed to get the contraptions to Dr. Scratchandsniff's lab. Just when they were set and bringing them to him, Wakko poured the leftover milk onto Yakko.

"Hey, What was that for". Yakko asked.

"It's payback, For when you spilt milk onto me earlier today". Wakko answered.

"I didn't expect to see that coming though".

"Yeah well it looks you have".

"Look. No fooling around. We have to get these contraptions to Dr. Scratchandsniff's lab". Yakko said.

All 3 of them went out of the water tower and went into the lab.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Gantu's Revenge

Chapter 12: Gantu's Revenge

Gantu went back to his spaceship, Furious that he failed to catch Stitch again. He sat on his chair and wondered what he will do.

"Stupid abomination". He thought. "I can't even get my hands on him".

He spent a few minutes just thinking what he's going to do about it. He came to a thought that no one else thought of.

"What if i plotted revenge on the Pelekai's. Yes, That's a good idea". He thought, Smiling.

Gantu got out of his chair and went to open hs door. He walked outside and towards the Pelekai's. Speaking of them...

"Stitch". Lilo said.

"Yeah".

"Have you got my doll".

"Ni"

"Ugh. Where is it". Lilo asked, Frustrated.

"I don't know". Stitch answered, Needinglessly.

"Lilo". Nani said. "I'm just going to get some food. I want you to stay here with Jumba and Pleakley, Ok".

"Ok".

"Good". Nani replied.

She opened the door and went to get some stuff. Gantu was not far away from Lilo and Stitch, And Jumba and Pleakley. He knocked on the door ad waited patiently. Lilo opened the door. She quickly closed it shut.

"Ahhhhhh". Lilo screamed.

"What is it". Jumba asked.

"There's a big black guy at our front door".

Jumba stopped reading his book.

"Gantu". He said.

Jumba got up and opened the door.

"Gantu. What a pleasent suprise to see you here. Now what do you want". Jumba asked.

"I'm here to plot revenge on the little girl and her big sister". Gantu answered.

Jumba laughed.

"No can do Gantu. Lilo is upstairs playing with her dog and Nani was just going to get some stuff".

"Well i guess i have no choice then". Gantu replied, Pushing Jumba out of the way.

"I wouldn't go up there if i was you". Jumba said.

"Too late. I already did". Gantu replied.

He somwhat squezzed through the elevator and waited for it to go up. Lilo and Stitch were shocked to see Gantu in their elevator. Pleakley got up and got out the Hyper Blaster 5000 again, This time, Loaded it with stuff Gantu can't stand. He shot it at him and Gantu responded with a slick tone. He quickly got out of the elevator and wanted to get out of their house. He eventually did this. Gantu ran back to his base.

"Phew. That was a close one". Pleakley said.

Nani opened the door a few minutes later, Carrying bags of shopping.

"I'm back". She said.

Jumba and Pleakley both ran towards her, With a guilty look on her face.

"What is going on here". She asked, Dropping the bags.

"We had a little inconvinience with the little girl". Jumba answered.

"Lilo".

"Gantu tried to snatch her on behalf on his revenge". Pleakley said.

"I know he would be doing something like that". Nani replied.

She ran upstairs to Lilo and Stitch.

"Are you ok". Nani asked.

"I'm fine, Well except that Gantu tried to get me". Lilo answered.

Nani went downstairs after that.

"She's alright". Nani said.

"Thankfully, And hopefully". Jumba replied.

"Now, I'm going to make some dinner". Nani said.

"Ok". Jumba replied.

Nani went into the kitchen to make some dinner for the family.

That's the end of this chapter. See, I title dropped the show three times in this chapter. Why do i keep doing that. Oh well, What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Escaped

Chapter 13: Escape.

Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Papa Smurf and Dr. Wily were all exploring an ancient Aztec artifact that was been buried for over a thousand years. They walked through a murky forest and the thick fog was confusing them.

"This fog, I can't see out of it". Roronoa said.

"Man, This fog is getting worse by the minute". Papa Smurf said.

"Relatively speaking, That Aztec place you were talking about earlier Nami". Dr. Wily said.

"Of course, It's in the West Blue". Papa Smurf replied.

"Yes. We're going there to find some ancient artifacts from over a thousand years ago". Nami replied.

"You gotta get a move on". Usopp replied. "It's starting to rain".

"Well i can't if we don't know where we're going".

"Nami". Luffy said.

"Yes".

"Leave this to me".

"Well, Ok, I guess".

Nami let Luffy lead the way to the Aztec temple. He knew his directions, Even through thick, Murky fog. A few minutes later, They were at the temple.

"Wow Luffy. Who knew you could know your way round better than Nami". Usopp said.

"Easy. I just learn my instincts". Luffy replied.

"C'mon". Papa Smurf said. "We better look inside this temple".

All 6 of them entered the temple. They all looked in chests for artifacts. Luffy found a really good one. He showed it to the others.

"What an intresting piece of artifact you have there Luffy". Papa Smurf said.

"Who knew that can be buried then put into a chest". Nami said.

"Who knew that can be found by us artichects". Dr. Wily said.

"Come over here guys". Usopp said. "I've found a really good one".

Usopp held the piece up high to show the others.

"Wow". Roronoa said, Amazed.

Just then, The ground started shaking.

"What's going on". Papa Smurf asked.

The ground kept shaking a few minutes later. They soon found out that the temple was crumbling.

"What the". Luffy said.

"I think it was that piece Usopp held up. It was keeping the temple alive". Dr. Wily replied.

"Probably". Luffy replied.

"We better get out of here". Nami said.

All 6 of them spent a few seconds trying to get out of the temple. They finally did it after 1 minute of being stuck in there. They ran outside of the Aztec temple and towards the East Blue. They had to go through the forest again.

"Leave this to Luffy". Nami said.

Luffy ran ahead of the others to lead the way. A few minutes later has passed and the guys were out of the forest and Grand Line. Luffy and Nami both shared the front as the guys were finishing crossing the Grand Line. They were back in the East Blue. They went over to the portal and stopped running.

"That was a close one". Luffy said, Panting out of control.

"Too right". Dr. Wily replied, Panting also out of control.

"At least we still have the artifacts, Right". Nami said.

All 5 guys nodded.

"Well i guess it was worth it then".

"C'mon. It's getting late. You should all probably get some rest". Papa Smurf said.

All 5 guys nodded. Papa Smurf and Dr. Wily went back to their respective worlds while the others went back to their respective homes.

That's the end of this chapter. I guess that was a close one. I knew they would get out alive. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14: Broken Sistership

Chapter 14: Broken Sistership

Back in the smurf village, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf were all talking about Vexy.

"I can't believe Vexy got into trouble". Grouchy said.

"Yeah, I know. She was treating Hackus a bit too much". Clumsy replied.

"Yeah. That kinda annoyed me that i saw it coming". Smurfette replied.

"Too, Too predictable". Grouchy replied.

"I mean, I didn't want Vexy to get into trouble. I was only trying to stop her from doing it".

"Yeah well, She took the chance and now she's the soft spot in our wounds". Grouchy replied.

"Soft spot in the what".

"Nevermind. Maybe some day you will forgive her. Look, Here she comes now".

Vexy came over to them and sat down, Her hands on her head.

"Now remember, Act natural Smurfette". Clumsy said.

"I don't have time for your messing about Clumsy". Vexy replied, Angrily.

Clusmy stopped, Cold. How did she hear him.

"I know why". Clumsy said.

"Not now Clumsy". She snapped.

Smurfette covered her eyes. Vexy knew and she removed her hands from her eyes.

"Why are you so scared". Vexy asked, Her temper already risen.

Smurfette knew she had to open up to an angry Vexy. She did so.

"Listen Vexy, I don't care if you drag me into something that's obviously gonna get me into trouble". Smurfette said, Whose temper is also rising.

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do about that, Sister". Vexy snapped.

"I'm going to tell Papa Smurf abut how you were trying to start a fight with me".

Vexy quickly got hold of Smurfette.

"Oh no you don't". She said, Angrily.

"Let me go". Smurfette said.

Smurfette broke out of Vexy's arms and faced her.

"Look Vexy. I'm going to make a deal with you. If you don't wish to accept that i'm not your sister anymore". She said.

Vexy gasped. She quickly got back into her angry mode.

"You wouldn't".

"Yes".

"Fine then you coward. See if i care. Go back to your house, papa's girl". Vexy shouted.

"Fine". Smurfette yelled back.

Smurfette went back to her house, Angry and upset about Vexy. Vexy, However stayed put with Clumsy and Grouchy.

"Geez. Smurfette learnt something from me". Grouchy smirked.

"Excuse me". Vexy replied.

"Nevermind".

"Me and Smurfette just had a fight. A fight that determines were not sisters anymore".

"Woah. Calm down Ve... Did you say, Not sisters anymore. Geez, That's such a hard phase to do".

Vexy looked at her hands.

"Yes, Yes i did". She said, Hurt.

She looked back at Clumsy and Grouchy.

"Uh oh, I don't like this. I'm going home". Clumsy said.

Vexy sat down again. This time, A discomfort pressure of hurt and upsetness invaded her mind and her body.

"Leave me alone Grouchy". She said, Weakened.

Grouchy went back to his house. Vexy continued to stay put. She covered her face with her hands. She knew what she had done and slowly got up and walked home.

That's the end of this chapter. Poor Vexy. She didn't have to go through all of this. Oh well, What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: The Letter

Chapter 15: The Letter

Back in Hillwood, Arnold, Arnie, Miles and Stella were in their house. Arnold and Arnie were making breakfast, Miles was reading the daily newspaper and Stella was helping the boys get ready for school.

"Arnold". Stella said.

"Yes mom". Arnold replied.

"Do you want cereal or toast".

"Cereal. I'm not quite ready for toast yet".

"Ok". Stella replied.

She went in the cupboard and found the cereal. She got a bowl out and poured the cereal in, Then milk. She got a spoon out and handed it to Arnold.

"Thanks mom". Arnold said, Kindly.

"Your welcome". Stella replied, Taking the compliment nicely.

A sudden glow of magic began roaming round the kitchen. It went past all 4 characters.

"Woah". Arnie said, Amazed.

The glow did a full 360 degree angle then stopped in the middle. The glow got bigger and bigger. A letter started reaching its way out. The letter dropped and the glowing stopped.

"Woah. A letter". Arnold said.

Arnold got up and picked up the letter.

"Dear Arnold and friends. I would courtally invite you to the Hunger Games challenge. No deaths required, Just regenerated game overs. The character that will survive the longest, Last one standing in the arena will win a gorgeous 1,000 reward. You will be joined by the characters from Lilo And Stitch, Megeman, One Piece, Animaniacs and The Smurfs as well as the other 3 parties. I will wish you good luck on getting ready because it might be you. Good luck". Arnold read.

He put the letter on the table.

"Wow". Arnie said.

"I know right. We're in another Hunger Games challenge". Arnold replied.

"So who do you think is going to be chosen". Miles asked.

"I don't know. Roronoa Zoro did it in the 2010 Hunger Games challenge. It will be one of us, Or one of them". Arnold answered.

"Who is the host anyway". Stella asked.

"I don't know. It didn't say on the letter". Arnold answered.

"Well. If that's the case. I call dibs on myself. I'm good at these things". Miles said.

"Dad". Arnold replied. "It might not be you".

"Oh, Right".

"C'mon now you two. Get ready for school". Stella said.

"Coming mom, Oh, And i need to tell Helga about this Hunger Games challenge". Arnold replied.

"Ok".

Stella, Arnold and Arnie went out of the kitchen. Miles, However stayed, Reading his newspaper.

That's the end of this chapter. The Hunger Games challenge is officialy on. How do you think these characters are going to react to it, And who do you think is going to get chosen. Also, Miles is getting exxcited about this challenge. Notice how Rainbow Dash in the MLP:FiM party was doing the same. Yeah. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Paranoia Overload

Chapter 16: Paranoia Overload

Back in Hawaii, Lilo, Stitch and Nani has seen the letter for the Hunger Games challenge. Jumba and Pleakley, However didn't mind if they were chosen.

"Stop worrying you three". Jumba said.

"Sorry". Nani replied. "I can't help but think if i'm going to get chosen".

"I don't think it will be you Nani". Pleakley said.

"Lilo". Jumba said. "Don't worry. I don't think it's you either".

"But what if it is me". Lilo replied.

"Then do the same technique of fighting like you did in school. I'm sure Mertle Edmonds doesn't mind either".

"Wait a minute". Lilo said. "It won't be me. It won't be Mertle. Wouldn't it be funny if Gantu got chosen".

Jumba laughed.

"Maybe". He replied.

Lilo thought her plan out. She got prepared if she was the chosen one.

"I'm still worried that it might be me, Sticth or Nani". She said.

"It's not going to be either you three". Jumba replied.

"Ok". Lilo said. "It's either going to be Gantu, Arnold, Papa Smurf or Vexy".

"Maybe". Jumba replied.

"Right. I'll get used to it".

"Oki doki".

The family ignored the fact that the challenge is coming up and went on to do their own thing.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17: Rollback

Chapter 17: Rollback

Megeman, Roll and Dr. Light were trying out new contraptions in the lab. Dr. Light showed them a new contraption that allows Roll to...well, Roll backwards.

"This is the contraption i will be trying on your sister Megaman". Dr. Light said.

"Cool". Megaman replied.

"Now, Are you ready Roll".

"Ready as i'll ever be". Roll answered.

"Good".

Dr. Light put the contraption on Roll. It didn't work for a few minutes.

"Hmmmm, I see something is terribly wrong". Dr. Light said.

"Why, What is it". Megaman asked.

"A malfunctioning object has got stuck in the machine. I'll get it out now".

Dr. Light tried to get the object out of the machine. He eventually got it out a few minutes later.

"Got it".

He put it on the table.

"Now, Are you ready Roll". Dr. Light asked.

Roll responded with a nod. He turned the contraption on and he and Megaman watched as Roll's new move allows her to back a little faster. She rolled backwards. A few minutes on watching this, Dr. Light turned the contraption off. He put the machine on the table.

"Now you saw her in action. I say it will be really useful for battling Dr. Wily, Or if Roll was chosen in the Hunger Games challenge". Dr. Light said.

"I don't think it will be her Dr. Light". Megaman answered.

"Well, I don't think it will be either me or you too".

"I guess we'll have to find out who's chosen then".

"Yes, I guess so". Dr. Light replied. "I'll see you son then".

"Ok Dr. Light". Megaman replied. "Bye".

Megaman and Roll walked out of the lab and went to their house.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: Repaired

Chapter 18: Repaired

Back in Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was worried about his two sisters. Smurfette was upset about breaking the sistership with Vexy. She felt the same. Papa Smurf walked into Smurfette's house where he finds her sitting, Hands on face.

"Smurfette". Papa Smurf said.

His sudden words seemed to make her jump.

"Oh papa". Smurfette replied.

"What's this about breaking the sistership with Vexy". He asked.

Smurfette felt an uneasy pressure under her will. She took the option to open up to Papa Smurf 30 seconds later.

"It's...Vexy. I had an arguement with her about the treat thing gone wrong". She answered.

"This treat thing is over now Smurfette. Lighten up".

"How can i lighten up when i have no sisters here". Smurfette shouted.

"Smurfette, Calm down".

Smurfette put her hands on her face. She felt a comfortable pat of Papa Smurf's hand going onto her back. She removed her hands off her face and stood up.

"I'm going to do something about this". She said.

Papa Smurf smiled. He didn't even have to tell her. In Vexy's house, She was having a hard time too.

"I miss Smurfette". She said.

She sank into her arms. An uneasy flow flew into Vexy's body. Just then, There was a knock at the door. She got up, Slowly and opened the door. It was no suprise to see Smurfette standing there.

"Oh, Hi Smurfette". Vexy said.

"Hey". Smurfette replied. "So...i'm sorry for fighting with you".

"No". Vexy replied. "I'm sorry".

"You don't understand. I'm sorry for fightin with you. I'd wish i would lower my tone towards you".

"It's ok. You don't have to anymore".

Smurfette sighed.

"Can you ever, Ever forgive me". She asked, Her head down.

Vexy slowly thought through what Smurfette was trying to say to her.

"I forgive you".

"Sisters".

"Sisters".

They both embraced each other. They did this for half a minute before letting go of each other.

"Hopefully this won't happen again". Smurfette said.

"Hopefully". Vexy replied.

"There you two are". Papa Smurf said, Out of nowhere. "So have you sorted your differences between you".

Smurfette and Vexy both gave him a thumbs up in response. Papa Smurf smiled that her two sisters are finally back together again.

"Oh, Almost forgot. I need my wand. Meet me in the centre, Ok". Smurfette said.

"Ok". Vexy replied.

Smurfette ran back to her house to get her wand, Then walked to the centre.

That's the end of this chapter. What do you think Smurfette will do with her wand. Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Wand Magic

Chapter 19: Wand Magic

Smurfette ws in the centre of the Smurf Village, Waiting for Vexy to show up. She came a few minutes later.

"There you are Vexy. Check this out". Smurfette said, Pointing her wand up into the sky.

A blast of light lit up the night sky as every smurfed watched. It was coming from the centre. Every single smurf in the village went to see what Smurfette's got in store. Vexy was shocked that she could actually do that with her wand.

"What an amazing show". Brainy said.

"It's wonderful". Clumsy said.

"Meh, I'll take it over any other day". Grouchy said.

Smurfette pointed her wand downwards. She could see that before, There was no one around, But after, Every smurf was watching.

"Oh, Hi every smurf". She said.

Smurfette threw her wand in the sky and caught it. After that, She pointed her in the sky again, Creating an eagle. Every smurf was speechless in to how she did that in some way. She got her glove out and the eagle landed on her hand.

"See, Nothing but a little bit of expert magic to keep every smurf entertained". Smurfette said.

She let the eagle go up into the sky. Her next trick was to create a box. She did so and in response, Every smurf aplauded.

"Wow, She's good". Clumsy said.

"I've never seen anything like it". Brainy said.

A few hours later, The show was over and every smurf went their ways, Except for Smurfette and Vexy. She blew the top of her wand and pointed it downwards.

"So, Did you like it". She asked.

"Like it, I loved it". Vexy answered. "I never knew you could do that with your wand".

"It was kinda in my blood, Which used to concern me".

"Yeah, Kinda".

"C'mon, Let's go see Papa Smurf".

"Ok".

Both girls walked over to Papa Smurf's house.

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette is an expert with that wand. I never knew she could do such tricks. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Let's Do This

Chapter 20: Let's Do This

Arnold, Arnie, Miles, Stella and Helga were in Arnold's house, Preparing for the Hunger Games challenge.

"Dad". Arnold said.

"Yes Arnold". Miles replied.

"Are you sure you want to do it". Arnold asked. "I mean, The host picks whoever he wants to do the challenge".

"I'm not sure". Miles anwered. "Now that the host picks them, I don't want to do it anymore".

"Helga".

"Yes Arnold". Helga replied.

"Are you ready, For the challenge".

"Yes, If it's me". Helga answered.

"Now don't forget children". Stella said. "One of us mihgt be doing it, So i set up dinner for the three of you".

"Nice". Arnold replied, Taking the dinner. "We won't forget".

"It's time". Miles said, Putting his newspaper on the table and walking out of the door.

The rest followed on and walked over to the waiting room.

That's the end of this fanfic. Read the conclusion to this fanfic series to find out what happens next. Please review.


	22. More Stories

More Stories

The Seven Elements Of Harmony

The Crush Of Mobis

Identicalismn

The Journey Ahead

The Ultimate Showdown (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Team Fortress 2, Sonic The Hedgehog, Looney Tunes, Touhou and Wreck-It Ralph)

The Ultimate Showdown (Dragon Ball Z, Super Mario, Chowder, Spongebob Squarepants, Lucky Star and Frozen)

The Ultimate Showdown (Ben 10, Madagascar, Tangled, Tiny Toon Adventure, Z Squad and Dust: An Elysian Tale)

The Ultimate Showdown: The Challenge Commences

Maximum Of 10


End file.
